sandiego_cooperfandomcom-20200214-history
Brunt
Coach Brunt (ブラント, Buranto), is both a fictional character and one of the main antagonists of the ''Sandiego Cooper'' series. She is a Professor at V.I.L.E. Academy, and one of the five members of the V.I.L.E. Faculty, who doubles as the Academy's teacher instructor, teaching Combat, Physical Training, and Self-Defense. She was Carmen’s "mama bear" when she was growing up on V.I.L.E. Isle, Carmen’s favorite teacher, the closest thing she had to a mother figure, and she had a soft spot for Carmen. Coach Brunt has been looking after Carmen since she was a baby. Carmen always thought and suspected that Coach Brunt was the one who found her on the side of the road in Argentina, so the two shared a good relationship. Her nickname for Carmen was Lambkins, a reference to Carmen's former code name, "Black Sheep". Coach Brunt was strongly in favor of allowing Carmen to enroll in the Academy at a younger age than those usually admitted. Among The Faculty members, Coach Brunt remained Carmen's staunchest protector and advocate until the latter's departure from V.I.L.E. Isle. Brunt, like the other faculty members, was quite upset over Carmen’s betrayal. However, it seems that Carmen still has a soft spot for Coach Brunt. This is thought when Carmen gets altitude sickness and mistakes Dr. Pilar as Coach Brunt, saying that she always knew it was Coach Brunt who found her as a baby (however, it is revealed that it was Shadow-san who found Carmen). Although, Brunt denies still having a soft spot for Carmen, saying that Carmen was dead to her after she left. It is still unknown if what Brunt said was true or not. ".''" :—Coach Brunt. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Mary McGlynn (English), Sugiyama Shigemi (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Canadian French), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Spain-Spanish) Biography Appearance * Hair Color: Green * Skin Color: Fair * Eye Color: Green * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Grounded, jovial and direct. Coach Brunt is one of the more upfront members of the V.I.L.E. academy. Never failing to state her mind or poke fun at her fellow instructors when she feels the need for it. She considers the younger agents of the organization to be family with her being the 'Mama Bear'. This maternal nature however belies the brutal side of her which comes out whenever someone forsakes this ideal. With her becoming unhesitent to step forth and use her formidable strength to beat discipline into them, and going further, killing them if they refuse to return to the fold. Relationships Friends/Allies * V.I.L.E. ** Professor Gunnar Maelstrom ** Shadow-san ** Dr. Saira Bellum ** Countess Cleo *** Dash Haber ** Graham ** Cookie Booker ** Paper Star Family Neutral Rivals Enemies * INTERPOL * A.C.M.E. ** The Chief ** Chase Devineaux ** Julia Argent * Carmen's Team ** Carmen Sandiego/Black Sheep ** Player ** Ivy ** Zack Powers and Abilities As a physically active person, Brunt knows many combat abilities either melee or weapon. She has an abnormal amount of strength, able to crush and bend thick bars of steel with her bare hands. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Early Life Having been one of the five members of V.I.L.E. Academy who contributed to Black Sheep's upbringing, she was one of the four members who supported her admission to V.I.L.E. Academy. After the incident in Morocco, Brunt guilt tripped Black Sheep into being sorry, hoping it would make her more complacent to V.I.L.E. for her remedial year. Synopsis ''Carmen Sandiego'' After Carmen's departure and escapades, Brunt felt betrayed in a vengeful manner, but still offered Carmen a chance to return in Poitiers. After Carmen refused, Brunt attempted to bear hug her to death, officially moving on from caring about her. Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also * Dr. Saira Bellum * Countess Cleo * Shadow-san * Cookie Booker * The Cleaners Etymology External links * Coach Brunt Carmen Sandiego Wiki * Coach Brunt Carmen Sandiego Encyclopedia Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Characters